


Obsession

by LoveStiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sex, Happy Ending, Love, Loving Sex, M/M, Obsession, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 03:52:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6838024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveStiles/pseuds/LoveStiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theo is obsessed with Stiles. He wants to study everything about him.<br/>Derek has returned home to reveal his deep feelings to Stiles.<br/>Peter dislikes everyone in the world. Except one person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in answer to some requests that I have received to write a story about Theo’s obsession with Stiles.
> 
> There are actually two obsessions in the story.
> 
> Some of the relationships in the story are romantic. Some of them are friendly. Some of them are adversarial.
> 
> The story is not canon.

Stiles Stilinski left the Beacon movie theater at 9 P.M. He was walking down the main street of Beacon Hills when he heard footsteps behind him. He looked over his shoulder and the footsteps stopped. He couldn’t see anyone behind him because it was so dark. He started walking again and heard the footsteps start again. He turned a corner and waited in the shadows. A dark figure turned the corner, and Stiles stepped out of the shadows. Under the streetlight he recognized the person who had been following him. It was Theo Raeken.  
“Why Stiles”, Theo said. “What a surprise”.  
Stiles frowned.  
“It’s not a surprise at all, Theo”, Stiles replied. “Since you’ve been following me for several blocks".  
“Why, no such thing”, Theo said. “What gives you that idea?”  
“Perhaps it’s because you’ve been stalking me for several weeks now”, Stiles replied. “And I want to know why.”  
“Don’t be ridiculous, Stiles”, Theo said. “I haven’t been stalking you. You must be imagining the whole thing”.  
“I’m warning you to stop doing it, Theo”, Stiles said angrily. “Or I’ll swear out a restraining order against you”.  
Theo smiled disarmingly.  
“Really, Stiles”, he replied. “You’re getting all worked up about nothing. Well, I have to go. Nice to see you”.  
Theo turned around and walked away quickly in the other direction.  
‘Imagining things’, Stiles thought. ‘No I’m not imagining things. That little creep is following me around. And I’m going to find out why he’s doing it'.

Derek Hale walked into the Beacon County Sheriff’s Department and asked to speak to Sheriff Stilinski. In a moment, the sheriff was out of his office.  
“Derek!”, the sheriff said. “It’s good to see you back! Come into my office!”  
“Hello, John”, Derek said as he entered the office. “It’s good to see you as well”.  
“Sit down and tell me how you’ve been doing”, John said. “I understand that you’ve been in South America. How long were you gone?”  
Derek sat down.  
“For six months”, Derek said. “I’ve been visiting my sister Cora”.  
“Are you back for good?”, John asked.  
“I hope so”, Derek replied. “It all depends on someone. I need to ask you about it”.  
“Ask away”, John said. A small grin came onto his lips.  
“Well John, it’s this way”, Derek said. “Stiles and I are friends. But for a long time I have felt a deeper feeling than just friendship for him. And I wonder if you have noticed any change in his feelings towards me”.  
John chuckled.  
“Yes Derek, I have”, John said. “For quite a while I’ve noticed how he looks at you. And how you look at him. But it’s taken you a long time to admit it”.  
“I wanted to wait, John”, Derek replied. “Stiles was too young at the time for me to say anything. But now that he’s turned eighteen, I want to let him know how I feel about him. But I wanted to talk to you first”.  
“To get my permission to date him?”, John asked. “I understand. And my answer is yes. Of course you may date him, if he wants to date you”.  
“Thank you John”, Derek replied. “That’s a great relief to me”.  
“I like you, Derek”, John said. “I think that you are a fine man. And I think that Stiles would be lucky to have you”.  
“If he wants me, I’m all his”, Derek said.  
“There’s only one way to find out”, John said. “Stiles should be home right now. Go by the house and ask him”.

That morning, Theo had followed Stiles to the supermarket. He stayed far behind Stiles’ jeep. Then he followed Stiles into the store, and watched him at a distance. Then Stiles had stopped by the drugstore. Theo stayed in his car and watched as Stiles went in and left the drugstore. Afterwards he followed Stiles’ jeep until Stiles turned onto his street. Then Theo drove home.

Derek walked up to the Stilinski house. His heart was pounding in his chest. He knocked on the door. He heard someone coming down the stairs. Then the door opened and he Stiles was standing in front of him. Stiles smiled a huge smile.  
“Derek!”, he said. “You’re home! Come in!”  
Derek walked in the door. Stiles gave Derek a hug, and Derek hugged him back.  
“Hello, Stiles”, he said. “How are you?”  
“I’m fine now”, Stiles replied. “Sit down. Would you like something to drink?”  
Derek sat down on the sofa.  
“Just water”, he replied.  
Stiles brought two bottles of water and sat down beside Derek on the sofa.  
“How was South America?”, Stiles asked. “How was Cora?”  
“South America was good and Cora is doing well”, Derek replied.  
Stiles looked down at his water bottle.  
“Are you home to stay?”, he asked quietly.  
“That depends”, Derek replied. “It depends on a question that I’m going to ask you and on your answer to me”.  
Stiles looked at Derek with his eyes full of hope.  
“Then ask me”, he said.  
Derek smiled and took Stiles’ hand in his.  
“Stiles, for a long time I’ve had very deep feelings for you. In fact, I’m in love with you. So if you feel the same about me, I want to ask you. Stiles Stilinski, will you be my boyfriend? And someday more than my boyfriend?”  
Stiles smiled and his eyes shined with happiness.  
“For a long time I’ve had very deep feelings for you as well. Derek. And in fact, I’m also in love with you. So yes, Derek Hale, I will be your boyfriend. And someday more than your boyfriend.”  
Derek smiled and his eyes lit up with joy. He and Stiles leaned toward each other and their lips met. They kissed passionately and held each other close.  
“I’ve waited a long time for you to ask me”, Stiles said. “I’ve loved you since I was sixteen”.  
“I’ve loved you for just as long”, Derek replied. “But I wanted to wait until you were eighteen to ask you. I wanted you to be an adult when we got together”.  
They laid back on the sofa with their arms around each other. They kissed passionately over and over.  
“I love you”, Derek said.  
“I love you, too”, Stiles replied.  
They could both feel the melding of their hearts and souls together.  
“I hope you don’t mind”, Derek asked. “I visited you dad earlier and told him that I was going to ask you.”  
“I don’t mind”, Stiles replied. “What was his reaction?”  
“He was pleased”, Derek said. “And he said that he wasn’t surprised at all. He said that he had noticed for a long time the way that we looked at each other”.  
Stiles laughed.  
“He’s a sly one, all right”, he said.  
“So”, Derek asked, “how about a date tomorrow night? Dinner and a movie?”  
“That sounds great”, Stiles replied. “And then after that?”  
He wiggled his eyebrows.  
“After that, anything that your heart desires”, Derek replied.  
He smiled and kissed Stiles on the nose.  
“My heart desires you”, Stiles said. “All night long. And all day long. For the rest of our lives”.  
Derek looked at Stiles with love and tenderness.  
“Oh yes!”, he said. “An emphatic yes!”  
Derek nuzzled Stiles.  
“Sweetheart”, he said.  
Stiles looked at Derek with love and tenderness as well and nuzzled him back.  
“Darling”, he said.

Theo’s plan was coming together. He had plenty of money. His parent’s life insurance guaranteed that. He had made their deaths seem so natural that no one suspected him. And he was the only beneficiary. He had made sure of that as well, when he had watched as his sister drowned. Yes, his plan was coming together. He had purchased an old concrete block building which was miles away from town. Inside he had secured a room with a steel door which had a strong lock on it, and had furnished the room with a bed, a sofa, and a dining table. There was a bathroom attached to the room, and a kitchen for him to prepare meals. He had installed a window made of thick glass through which he could observe the occupant of the room. It was a perfect place for him to keep and observe his obsession. To observe that brilliant mind and quicksilver personality.  
“And maybe”, he thought, “maybe even the ‘other’ will return…..”

 

Next Chapter: At long last love. Confrontation with Theo. Theo acts.


	2. Chapter 2

Directly across the street from the Stilinski house there was an empty house. Theo had picked the lock on the back door and was on the lower floor with a pair of binoculars, looking through the window into the Stilinski’s living room. He saw Stiles, Derek, and the sheriff talking together.  
‘I’ll have to pick my time carefully’, he thought. ‘A time when Stiles is away from the house and by himself’. He grinned. If he needed to be, he could be very patient.

Stiles and Derek had a wonderful first date together. After dinner and a movie, they went back to Derek’s loft. They kissed passionately, then undressed each other. They looked at each other hungrily.  
“You are so beautiful!”, Derek said.  
“And you are so handsome”, Stiles replied.  
They fell into bed, kissing and licking each other all over. They took turns sucking each other’s long thick hard cocks and large balls. Then Derek lubed his cock and Stiles’ little pink hole, then fucked him until they both came. They kissed and held each other until they were both aroused again.  
Stiles lubed his cock and Derek’s little red hole, then fucked him until they both came again. They kissed again, then slept for a while. When they awoke, Stiles kissed Derek and linked their fingers together.  
“I want to be your mate”, Stiles said. “I want to exchange the mating bite. And I want you to knot me”. Derek smiled and kissed Stiles.  
“Only if you’re absolutely sure”, Derek said.  
“I’m absolutely sure”, Stiles replied. Derek sat with his back against the headboard. Then he lubed Stiles’ little tight hole. He lubed his big hard cock. Stiles raised up and lowered himself down on Derek’s cock. He fucked himself faster and faster on Derek’s hard cock, until he felt Derek’s knot forming. He raised up and lowered himself back down hard until he felt Derek’s knot shove through his rim and lock them together. They both bit each other on the left shoulder at the same time, exchanging mating bites. Then as Derek’s knot rubbed against his prostate, Stiles came all over Derek’s chest and stomach. He clenched against Derek’s knot, and Derek came far up inside of Stiles. After Derek’s knot went down, they kissed and held each other close.  
“I love you, sweetheart”, Derek said.  
“I love you, darling”, Stiles replied.

The next day, Stiles and Derek were talking. Stiles took Derek’s hand and laced their fingers together.  
“Derek, I need your advice about something”, Stiles said. His heart sped up and he felt some anxiety.  
“Your heart is racing and you smell like fear”, Derek said. “What is it?”  
Stiles took a deep breath.  
“I’m being stalked”, he replied.

Derek held Stiles close in his arms, as Stiles told him about Theo.  
“How long has this been happening?”, he asked.  
“For several weeks”, Stiles replied. “I don’t know what to do about it”.  
“First thing tomorrow, you get a restraining order”, Derek said. “And I’m going to have a little chat with Theo”. He set his jaw and looked grim.  
“A nice little chat”.

The next morning, Stiles got a restraining order against Theo. And Derek went to have a talk with him.  
Theo had sold his parent’s house and had moved into a one bedroom apartment in a run down complex on the edge of town. Derek knocked on the door and Theo answered it.  
“Yes?”, Theo said brusquely.  
“Are you Theo Raeken?”, Derek asked.  
“Yes, I am”, Theo replied .“What do you want?”  
“I’m Derek Hale, and want to speak to you”.  
Theo smirked.  
“Come in, oh great Alpha Hale”, he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. “Do come in”.  
Derek gave Theo a steely gaze.  
“Even though you’re not in my pack, you should show me some respect”, Derek said. “Just from one werewolf to another”.  
“I’m a lone wolf”, Theo replied. “After I was bitten, I went my own way”.  
“What about the alpha that bit you?”, Derek asked.  
“I killed him”, Theo replied.  
“Hmm”, Derek said. “That’s not why I came here. I came on behalf of Stiles”.  
“I thought that might be the case”, Theo answered. “I gather that you’re his new boyfriend. A rather new relationship, I would guess”. He sneered.  
“It’s not a new relationship at all”, Derek replied. “Stiles and I have known each other for two years. And have been in love with each other for all that time. Now we are official. Yes, we are boyfriends”.  
“How nice for you”, Theo said through gritted teeth. “Is that what you came here to tell me? Well, you’ve told me. So now you can leave”.  
“That’s not the reason that I came here”, Derek said. He set his jaw and looked sternly at Theo. “You’ve been stalking Stiles, and it needs to stop”.  
“Stalking him?”, Theo said angrily. “That’s not true! It’s all in Stiles’ imagination!”  
Derek shook his head.  
“It’s not in his imagination!”, he said. “You’re stalking him! And you had better stop doing it, or else!’  
“Or else what?, Theo said.  
“Or else you will be arrested”, Derek replied. “Stiles has taken out a restraining order against you. If you come within a hundred feet of him, you will be arrested!”  
“Arrested!”, Theo shouted. “What the hell! Get the hell out of my apartment!”  
Theo growled and showed his fangs. Derek growled back and showed his fangs as well.  
“Don’t threaten me, Theo!”, Derek said. “Or you’ll be sorry!”  
“Just get out!”, Theo replied.  
Derek opened the door and turned back for a moment.  
“Be warned, Theo!”, he said. “Leave Stiles alone!”  
Derek turned and walked out. Theo slammed the door behind him.

Scott and Jackson are Stiles’ best friends, and part of the pack. When Stiles told them about the stalking and the restraining order, both of them became angry at Theo. They saw him on the street and had a shouting match with him. They had all started to wolf out when Erica and Boyd stepped in and stopped the argument. Theo turned and walked away, shouting insults at them over his shoulder. Erica and Boyd tried to cool Scott and Jackson down.  
“Damn Theo!”, Jackson said. “I hate him for what he’s been doing to Stiles!”  
“I hate him, too!”, Scott said.  
The four werewolves glared at Theo as he walked away.

Derek, Scott, and Jackson kept an eye on Stiles and advised him not to leave the house alone. They were worried about what Theo would do to Stiles. Isaac and Liam also helped to keep an eye on Stiles. A few days after the confrontation with Theo, Stiles had gone with Derek to run some errands. That afternoon, Derek had to meet with the county concerning his permit to rebuild the Hale mansion in the preserve. He left Stiles at home with orders to lock the doors and windows and not let anybody in. Jackson was on his way over to stay with Stiles until Derek and the sheriff got home. After Derek left, Stiles realized that he had forgotten to pick up his refill of Adderall at the drugstore. Ignoring Derek’s advice, Stiles jumped in his jeep and headed for the drugstore. He parked the jeep in the parking lot, not noticing the car that pulled up next to him. He got out of the jeep, and immediately felt a needle in his arm. He blacked out.

Jackson was frantic. He got to the Stilinski house and found Stiles and his jeep missing. He phoned Derek, and Derek told him to phone the pack and for everyone to start searching for Stiles. As he was headed for the Camaro, Derek phoned the sheriff.

They found Stiles’ jeep in the parking lot at the drugstore, with the driver’s side door still open, but no sign of Stiles. The search party started immediately. Derek and the entire pack fanned out all across Beacon County, as did the sheriff and his deputies.

Stiles woke up in a strange room. The room had concrete block walls, and only one window, a plate glass panel which looked out onto another room. There was a steel door which he tried to open. It was locked. Another door opened into a bathroom. The room was furnished with a bed, a sofa, a table and chairs, and a television. There was a computer which was not connected to the internet. There were stacks of games, dvds, cds, and books.  
“Hello, Stiles. I see that you’re awake”, a voice said.  
Stiles looked at the plate glass window and saw Theo looking in at him. He was talking through a speaker mounted under the window. Stiles walked up to him.  
“What is this ,Theo?”, Stiles asked. “What are you doing? Where am I?” Theo laughed.  
“You’re in my observation room, Stiles”, Theo replied. “I’ve set this up so that I can observe you”.  
“You must be crazy!”, Stiles said angrily. “Unlock the door and let me out immediately!” Theo frowned.  
“I don’t like that word ‘crazy’ Stiles”, Theo replied “Don’t use words like that. They upset me and make me angry”. He smiled. “I just want to observe you. I’ve been observing you whenever I could for a long time now. This gives me a chance to observe you all of the time”.  
“Let me out of here, Theo!”, Stiles shouted.  
“Now don’t be uncooperative”, Theo said. “I should think that you would be flattered that I want to observe you!”  
“You must realize that my friends are looking for me”, Stiles said. “It’s just a matter of time until they find me”.  
“It would be hard for them to find you”, Theo replied. "We are many miles from Beacon Hills, in a secluded building. And I have a friend who is doing all of the grocery shopping and other errands for me. So no one will ever see me in town and follow me back here. I’ve planned it all very well, you see”.  
“Why are you doing this?”, Stiles asked. Theo smiled a predatory smile.  
“Well Stiles”, he replied, “it’s a need that I have. You might call it an obsession. I’m fascinated with you. I want to study you and find out what makes you tick”.  
“You are crazy”, Stiles said.  
“I told you not to say that, Stiles!”, Theo said angrily. “Now, What was I saying?”  
“Oh, yes”, Theo continued. “I also hope to achieve something of major importance. I hope to bring back the ‘other’”  
“What do you mean by the ‘other’”, Stiles asked.  
“That which was within you before”, Theo replied. “I believe that it was called Void”.  
Stiles shook his head.  
“That’s not possible Theo”, he said. “The Nogitsune, and Void, are gone. They were expelled from my mind and my body. They are gone forever, and there are no traces left of them inside of me”.  
Theo laughed.  
“I refuse to believe that, Stiles”, he said. “I think that I can bring Void back”.  
“You can’t bring them back, Theo”, Stiles replied. “I have control over my mind and body now, and I refuse to let them back in”.  
Theo smiled and ignored what Stiles had said.  
“And as soon as Void returns, my plans will come to fruition”, Theo said. “You and I together, Stiles, will make an unstoppable pair”.  
“I don’t think so”, Stiles replied.  
“Oh yes, Stiles”, Theo said. “You’ll see. As soon as Void returns, then we will mate. And together we will create a powerful force of evil”.  
Stiles set his jaw and looked steely-eyed at Theo.  
“Void will never return. And I will never mate with you”, Stiles replied. “Now unlock the door and let me out of here!”  
Theo shook his head.  
“It does you no good to resist me, Stiles”, he said. “Now why don’t you go watch tv while I fix us some dinner”.  
“Go to hell, Theo!", Stiles said angrily. He went back to the door and tried to break the lock as Theo laughed maniacally.

 

(Next Chapter: The search. A close call. And another abduction.)


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles had been missing for three days. Derek, the pack, the sheriff, and his deputies had searched all over the county and into the next counties, without any luck. It was frustrating not being able to find him, but they were determined not to give up.

Theo had chosen his hideout well. It was miles away from town and far off a deserted back road. It had no buildings around it, was hidden in a thick grove of trees, and was painted it in camouflage colors. It had been purchased by his friend Matt Daehler, using money Theo had provided, so it wasn’t in Theo’s name.  
As the days went by, Stiles became more and more angry at Theo. Especially since Theo kept asking him over and over about the Nogitsune and Void-Stiles. Finally Stiles snapped at Theo.  
“Just shut up. Theo!”, Stiles shouted. “You don’t understand how horrible the Nogitsune was. It was cruel. And powerful. It was a Japanese fox spirit which took over and controlled my body. I became Void-Stiles. I was trapped inside my own body and couldn’t stop the Nogitsune. It hurt many people. Finally, my friends expelled it from my body and then destroyed it.  
I don’t ever want it to come back. In fact, I won’t ever allow it to come back. You are a fool to think that it will”.  
“But Stiles”, Theo said, “I know how horrible it was. And how cruel. And how powerful. I want that horror. And that cruelty. And that power. Once the Nogitsune possesses you again and you turn into Void-Stiles, we will mate. Then we can share that power and become unstoppable. Don’t you see how wonderful that would be?” Theo’s eyes burned with madness as he spoke.  
Stiles shook his head.  
“You are mad, Theo”, he said. “Stark raving mad”.  
Theo laughed.  
“No, Stiles”, he replied, “I’m a fucking genius. You just don’t realize it yet”.

It had been three days, and still no luck in finding Stiles. Derek and the pack were brainstorming. Suddenly, Jackson broke into the conversation.  
“Matt Daehler”, he said.  
“What about Matt Daehler?”, Derek asked.  
“I just remembered”, Jackson replied. “Matt Daehler is Theo’s friend. Probably his only friend. I’ll bet he knows where Theo is holding Stiles captive”.  
“And I know where Matt lives!”, Scott said.  
“Well, let’s go!”, Derek said.

Matt was a shady character and well known con artist, involved on the edge of the criminal world. He had been in prison several times, but was living in Beacon Hills again, staying just out of the reach of the law. He lived in a room over a sleazy bar on a back street.  
Within a few minutes, the pack and the sheriff were breaking down his front door. Before he could escape out of the window, the werewolves grabbed him. All it took was a show of claws and fangs, and Matt was singing like a canary. They put him in the back seat of the sheriff’s cruiser with two werewolves on either side of him and he showed them how to get to Theo’s hideout. The other werewolves and deputies followed in cars behind the sheriff.

Void had not returned. But Theo had an idea. Perhaps, to bring back Void, he would have to mate with Stiles first.  
“Alright, Stiles” Theo said. “It’s time for us to mate. That will bring Void back!”.  
Stiles looked around his cell and saw a metal lamp. He picked it up as Theo unlocked the door and entered the room. As Theo approached Stiles with his eyes gleaming, Stiles swung the lamp and hit Theo hard on the top of his head. Theo fell down and Stiles ran for the open cell door. Before he could escape, Theo grabbed his ankle and pulled him down. They struggled with each other, and Theo bared his fangs.  
“It’s no use to struggle, Stiles”, he said. “You’re mine. You might as well give up”.  
“Never!”, Stiles shouted. “You might as well kill me, for I will never be your mate!”  
Theo pushed Stiles down and leered at him.

At that moment, the outer door of the building was knocked down by a police battering ram. The sheriff, his deputies, Derek, and the pack rushed through the door. When Theo saw what was happening, he released Stiles and tried to run for the outer door. The pack jumped him, and soon he was pinned to the floor surrounded by a group of angry, snarling werewolves.  
Derek and the sheriff ran into the cell as Stiles was picking himself up from the floor.  
“Are you alright, son?”, the sheriff asked.  
“I’m ok, dad”, Stiles said. “But it was a close call. He was going to rape me”.  
“Are you hurt, baby?”, Derek asked.  
“No, my love”, Stiles replied. “I’m fine, considering that I’ve been a prisoner of a madman for three days”.  
Stiles fell into Derek’s arms. Derek held him tightly as they kissed. The sheriff held Stiles from the other side.  
“I’ve never been so happy to see anyone in my entire life”, Stiles said.

The deputies put Theo in chains, and the werewolves escorted him outside to the squad car. He was placed in the back seat with a werewolf on either side of him. The sheriff and one of the deputies drove Theo to jail. The other werewolves and deputies followed, taking Matt to jail as well.

They dropped Stiles and Derek off at the Stilinski house. Stiles and Derek heated up some beef stew and ate it. Then they went upstairs and took a shower together. They dried off, then went into their bedroom and shut the door. They got into bed and made love. Then they held each other and kissed, both filled with relief and happiness that the ordeal was over and that they were back together.  
“I love you, sweetheart”, Derek said.  
“I love you, darling”, Stiles replied.  
Then they fell asleep, holding each other close.

 

Theo was booked into the Beacon County Jail, charged with kidnapping, assault and battery, and attempted rape. The sheriff put his two best deputies on duty to guard Theo in his cell. Then he put some other deputies on patrol duty, sent some others home, and went home himself. All was quiet at the jail.  
Around 3 A.M., a shadowy figure picked the lock on the outside door of the electrical room. He attached a small device to the electrical circuits in the room. Then he picked the lock of the door from the room into the jail. He slipped on a gas mask, then he crept up behind the two deputies who were guarding Theo. He pressed a button on a small remote control and the lights went out. Before the two deputies could react he sprayed each one with sleeping gas. He pressed the button on the remote control and the lights came back on. Then he removed the keys for Theo’s cell from one of the guards. He unlocked Theo’s cell, then before Theo could react, he sprayed him with sleeping gas laced with wolfs bane. Then he hoisted Theo over his shoulder and carried him out of the jail through the electrical room. He placed the unconscious Theo in the trunk of his car and drove off into the darkness.

 

(Next Chapter: The killer returns. Justice. And Happiness


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning the sheriff’s office got an anonymous phone call. The caller said:  
“I have Theo Raeken. Leave his punishment up to me”.

The Sheriff, Derek, and the pack started hunting for Theo and his abductor, fearing what the abductor would do to Theo. They wanted Theo to face trial for his actions.

Theo woke up and found that he couldn’t move, due to his being chained hand and foot to a stone wall. He looked around and saw that he was in the basement of a house. He noticed a middle aged man standing in front of him and smiling. He sensed that the man was a werewolf.  
Theo pulled against his chains and glared at the man. The man chuckled.  
“There’s no use in trying to get away, Theo”, the man said. “You are being held in the basement of an abandoned farm house many miles from Beacon Hills. We are quite isolated here. There’s not another house for miles and miles”.  
“How do you know my name?”, Theo asked. “I’ve never met you”.  
“Oh, I know a lot about you, Theo”, the man replied. “For instance, I know what an evil person you are”.  
The man shrugged.  
“But that’s alright, Theo”, the man said. “I’m a very evil person myself”.  
Theo struggled against the chains again, to no avail.  
The man smiled again, a predatory smile.  
“Do you know who I am, Theo?”, the man asked.  
“No”, Theo replied angrily. “Who the hell are you?”  
“I’m your worst nightmare”, the man said. “Let me introduce myself. My name is Peter Hale”.  
“Hale?”, Theo said. “Are you related to Derek Hale?”.  
Peter sighed.  
“Yes”, he replied. “Derek is my nephew. Although there is no love lost between us. I don’t care for him, and he doesn’t care for me. In fact, there are very few people in this world that I do care about”.  
He looked at Theo and smirked.  
“You see, Theo”, he said, “I’m a killer. Just like you are. But I’m so much better at killing than you are. I’ve killed a lot more people than you have. Compared to me, you’re a rank amateur”.  
Peter moved closer to Theo and smiled.  
“I enjoy killing people, Theo”, he said. “And I’m really going to enjoy killing you”.  
Theo glared at Peter again.  
“And you actually think that you can kill me?”, Theo asked.  
“I don’t think it, dear boy, I know it”, Peter replied. “And it will give me great pleasure to do it”.  
He smirked again.  
“Why do you want to kill me”, Theo asked. “What have I done to you? I don’t even know you”.  
“I have a very good reason for killing you”, Peter replied.  
His smirk turned to an angry frown.  
“You see Theo, you’ve pissed me off”, Peter said. “And I don’t like people who piss me off. Let me explain why I’m going to kill you”.  
He sat down on a chair and grinned evilly at Theo.  
“As I told you before”, Peter said, “there are very few people in this world that I care about. In fact there are very few people that I like. That I admire. Or that I respect.  
What I care about, what I like, what I admire, what I respect in people is, first and foremost, intelligence. Then strength. Then toughness. Then courage. Then loyalty. Most people fall short of those qualities. You, Theo, are woefully short of those qualities”.  
Peter leaned forward in his chair and smirked again.  
“But there are a few people who meet my high standard. I can name them all on the fingers of one hand.  
Julius Caesar. Elizabeth I. Napoleon. Joan of Arc. And one other”.  
His voice took on an admiring tone.  
“Stiles Stilinski”, he said.

Theo looked at Peter in shock.  
“Stiles Stilinski!”, Theo said. “You admire him?”  
“Yes, dear boy”, Peter replied. “Stiles is the only person that I have ever met in my entire life that has all of the qualities that I just mentioned. He is the most intelligent person that I have ever known. And the strongest. And the toughest. And the most courageous. And the most loyal. He deserves to live and to be free. My nephew Derek is in love with him. Which shows that Derek is also intelligent. But not as intelligent as Stiles. Stiles is also in love with Derek. The boy has a big heart. He loves Derek and his friends, very deeply. I admire his capacity for love as well, even though I don’t share that trait myself”.  
He shrugged.  
“Stiles is a unique individual”, he said. “He deserves to live and to be free. But the main reason that I want him to live and to be free is because I admire him. I watch him from afar, because I admire what he is”.  
Peter stood and walked up to Theo. His eyes narrowed in anger.  
“But I would never stalk him as you did, Theo”, Peter said. “I would never hold him prisoner and study him like a laboratory animal”.  
He growled out his next words.  
“And I would never want to possess him sexually. I never have had and never will have any interest in having sex with Stiles. Because he is the one person in the world that I admire. That I respect. That I revere. I don‘t believe in god. But Stiles is my god figure”.  
He looked at Theo with a steely-eyed gaze.  
“I admire Stiles Stilinski for his many unique qualities”, Peter said. “And that’s where you made your big mistake, Theo. You harmed who I admire. You stalked him. You kidnapped him and threatened him”.  
He leaned in closer.  
“You put your filthy, disgusting, unworthy hands on him”, he said. “And that is what I can never forgive”.  
He grinned again.  
“That’s why you have to die, Theo. That’s why I’m going to kill you”.  
He pondered for a moment.  
“Which should I do?”, he said. “Throat or chest? Hmm. Decisions, decisions!”  
And then Theo’s screams were filling the basement.

Peter sent a message to Derek with the location of the basement. And a note which read:  
“Derek.  
I left you a present. Goodbye nephew. Give my regards to Stiles.  
Peter”.

They found Theo still chained to the wall, but very, very dead. His heart had been ripped out of his body.

Peter was nowhere to be found. He was long gone. But he would be back from time to time, hiding in plain sight. He would be back to check on Stiles. To make sure that Stiles was safe.

Two Years Later.  
Derek had rebuilt the Hale mansion, and he and Stiles were living there. Stiles and Derek were very happy and very much in love. They were married, and had just celebrated their one year wedding anniversary. One morning they received a package in the mail. It was wrapped in gold paper, and had a large red bow on it. The attached card said, “Happy Anniversary!” The card was unsigned.  
“I wonder who sent it?”, Stiles asked.  
Derek sniffed the package.  
“It’s from Peter”, Derek replied.  
“Peter?”, Stiles said. “How odd. Why would he send us an anniversary gift?”  
“I don’t know”, Derek replied. “Open it and see what it is”.  
Stiles tore off the paper.  
It was a small painting of Stiles. Dressed as Julius Caesar.  
Stiles looked puzzled.  
“Why on earth would Peter send us a painting of me dressed as Julius Caesar?”, Stiles asked.  
“Who knows, Stiles”, Derek replied. “My uncle is really strange”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are two obsessions in the story. Theo is obsessed with Stiles and Void-Stiles. And Peter is obsessed with Stiles as his god figure.
> 
> The relationship tags are thus:  
> Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, because Derek and Stiles have a romantic and sexual relationship.  
> Theo Raeken & Stiles Stilinski, because Theo and Stiles have a non-romantic and non-sexual relationship. They have an adversarial relationship.  
> Peter Hale & Theo Raeken, because Peter and Theo have a non-romantic and non-sexual relationship. They have an adversarial relationship.
> 
> I hope that you enjoyed the story.
> 
> LoveStiles (James S. MC.)


End file.
